The present invention relates to a holder for containers to hold liquid products. Such containers may be in the nature of a bag having a sealing member attached or screwed on in conventional manner, said sealing member generally being in the form of a short cylinder and an opening nozzle. The cylinder itself contains a member for dosing the contents of the container. This member is influenced by a manual movement in the form of transverse pressure on a yielding portion in the sealing member. The dosing member generally consists of a pump means. The container may also be in the form of a bottle of arbitrary shape. A container of the type described is usually placed upside down with the sealing member facing downwards. The container with the sealing member is then usually placed in a holder with a movable lever which is then caused manually to influence the dosing member. Said holder was generally constructed from tubular material which can be easily and simply bent and welded to the desired shape. However, due to high labour costs, holders consisting of tubular material are relatively expensive and it is desirable to reduce the costs of the holders.